


Aint No Rest For The Wicked Art

by ACollectionOfLovelyWords



Category: Marvel
Genre: Aint no rest for the wicked, Fan Art, M/M, Peter is also a little shit, peter is a hottie, wade wilson is precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACollectionOfLovelyWords/pseuds/ACollectionOfLovelyWords
Summary: art for a scene in Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by centroid





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ain't No Rest for the Wicked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555886) by [centroid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/centroid/pseuds/centroid). 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/183727294@N06/48601672757/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad Peter

Peter thinking he fucked everything up with Wade and making my heart hurt

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/183727294@N06/48949154703/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
